La Navidad llama a la puerta
by NieA-29
Summary: Para el concurso de Draco's sweet Christmas de la orden Draconiana... SLASH Harry-Draco.(One shoot)


**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

Bien, pues....Akí mi fic Navideño n-n. Es para el concurso _Draco's sweet Christmas_, de la orden Draconiana, y por lo tanto Draco es el prota!!

Espero k os guste!!

**LA NAVIDAD LLAMA A LA PUERTA**

**By: Niea**

---oooOOOooo---

Bien, ese era, no? Calle Norte número 1 5ºC. O era 5ºD? No lo recordaba, ¿por que no se lo había apuntado como le habían dicho? Se encogió de hombros. "Da igual, yo digo lo que tengo que decir y si es la casa que toca pues bien, y si no, pos nada…"

Tocó el timbre y se quedó mirando la puerta de madera rojiza que tenía delante. Se oyeron pasos, un cerrojo que era quitado y la puerta se abrió, dejando en el umbral a un chico de unos 22 años, como él. Cabello negro, ojos verdes… "Oh no!"

-Si?.- dijo el chico.

-Eh… es esta la casa de los señores Thomson?.- preguntó por decir algo, pues sabía perfectamente que no lo era.

Por que? Pues por que conocía a ese chico! Era Harry, Harry Potter!

-No… son los de enfrente.

Al decir eso, Harry estrechó los ojos. Esa voz le sonaba, y esos ojos grises… Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de poseerlos. Pero no podía ser que él estuviera en la puerta de su casa, y menos disfrazado de Papá Noel!

-Malfoy?

Draco suspiró, le había descubierto.

-Sí Potter, soy yo…- dijo Draco bajándose la larga barba blanca.

A Harry le entró la risa.

-Cómo has acabado así?.- le preguntó.

Draco sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, después de dar a conocer que estaba del lado de la luz no me quedaron muchas riquezas a las que recurrir acabado Hogwarts, así que he cogido este trabajo. Y para de reírte…En parte es culpa tuya…

Esa última frase la dijo en un susurro, pero Harry la oyó. Le trajo malos recuerdos, y la sonrisa que había tenido hasta hacía poco se desvaneció. No era culpa suya, si él no le hubiese engañado… Pero no era tiempo para pensar en desgracias del pasado. Era Navidad y la gente tenía que convivir en harmonía.

-Oye, casa de los Thomson es el D, aquí delante, pero si quieres, después del…trabajo… puedes pasarte y tomamos algo, me cuentas que tal… Como buenos amigos, eh?

Draco le miró. ¿Cómo buenos amigos? Ja! Pero si nunca fueron amigos… primero se odiaban a muerte, después eran amantes y finalmente pareja oficial, para acabar en un malentendido que les había hecho estar separados durante cinco años… Pero bueno, quizá esa proposición era una ayuda del destino a que volvieran a estar juntos… O eso era lo que él quería creer.

-De acuerdo Potter… Ya me pasaré.

Harry le sonrió, esa sonrisa que Draco tanto adoraba y había añorado en las noches de soledad. Poco a poco la puerta se fue cerrando, dejando a Draco en el pasillo oscuro y a Harry apoyándose en la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué le había invitado a tomar algo? Lo suyo se había acabado por mucho que él aun soñase con volver a estar junto al rubio! Draco era un imbécil y un cabrón que le había engañado con otro! Pero no lo había podido resistir, quizá ese reencuentro era una oportunidad que les brindaba el destino para que volviesen a estar juntos… O eso era lo que él quería creer.

Dos horas y media después, Draco cerraba la puerta de casa de los Thompson.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que hacer de Papá Noel en una casa particular para alegrar a una niña, fuese tan divertido. La pequeña Claudia, al verlo, se había puesto a llorar de felicidad y después, cuando le dio los regalos que ella había pedido ( y que sus padres habían hecho llegar dos días antes a Draco) había estado aun más contenta dándole besos a Draco y queriendo jugar con él con el nuevo juego de té. Finalmente, tantas emociones le habían hecho caer dormida

Draco sonrió, que bonito sería tener hijos…Pero para eso necesitaba a alguien más, y actualmente estaba más sólo que la una. Entonces miró la puerta que tenía delante, detrás de la cual, vivía la persona que siempre amó.

Quizá Harry pensaba que le había engañado con otro, que ya no le quería, pero eso era totalmente falso. Aunque era verdad que se había acostado con otro hombre mientras salía con él… Pero sólo fue para sacarle información sobre el ataque que el Lord planeaba hacer en Hogwarts! Aun así, Harry no quiso oír sus explicaciones y se fue… Ahora le había vuelto a encontrar y quizá, cuando entrara por eso puerta para hablar como viejos amigos, podría arreglarlo…

Draco respiró hondo, eso era lo que haría.

Llamó al timbre y como antes, se oyeron pasos, un cerrojo que era quitado y finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Los dos chicos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Harry, sonriendo, dijo:

-Ho, Ho, Ho! Feliz Navidad!.- haciendo una voz muy grave, imitando a Papa Noel.

-Ja ja ja. No hace gracia Potter…

-Llámame Harry, Draco…

Draco asintió con la cabeza y Harry se apartó de la puerta para dejar entrar a al rubio.

Harry cerró la puerta y le condució hacia el comedor. Se sentaron en un sofá azul marino. El silencio les envolvió durante un rato, hasta que Harry, mirando la barriga postiza de Draco, le dijo:

-Creo que te tendrías que quitar el disfraz, te vas a morir de calor.

Draco le miró y cogiendo aire, le contestó:

-Es que… no llevo nada más… Bueno sí, una camiseta de manga corta.

Harry le miró y se levantó.

-Pues espérate un momento que te traigo unos pantalones de pijama y unas zapatillas, ok?

Draco se quedó sorprendido pero asintió, cosa que Harry no vio por estar ya en su habitación.

Cuando Harry volvió, con unos pantalones largos y negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color, Draco ya estaba en camiseta y calzoncillos. Había decidido estar así para cuando Harry volviese para poder comprobar si aun sentía algo por él, por mínimo que fuera. Y se alegró al notar que Harry no podía parar de mirarle las piernas y el torso musculoso que era marcado por la camiseta.

-Muchas gracias Harry.- dijo Draco acercándosele y cogiendo el pantalón.

-De…de nada. "Venga Harry concéntrate, le has invitado en plan de amigos, nada más… Pero será difícil si sigue comportándose como el puto seductor que siempre ha sido…"

Cuando Draco se hubo puesto los pantalones y las zapatillas, y hubo doblado bien el uniforme, se sentó de vuelta en el sofá. Harry que seguía de pie, decidió que era mejor tomar algo, frío a ser posible.

-Quieres algo para beber?

-Mmm… Con una cerveza me conformo.

Harry asintió y se fue hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió, Draco estaba en la misma posición. Dejó las cervezas en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Draco, aunque no muy cerca.

Draco lo notó y mientras cogía la cerveza se desplazó un poco hacia la izquierda para quedar más cerca de Harry.

-Y bien, de qué quieres hablar? .- preguntó Draco.- De que hablan los viejos amigos?

-Pues… no lo sé… Tienes novia o novio?

Lo preguntó sin querer, su subconsciente le había traicionado haciendo que formulara en voz alta la pregunta que más intrigaba a su corazón.

Draco escondió una sonrisa, y siendo totalmente sincero, respondió:

-No, nunca te pude olvidar.

Harry se quedó callado, un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

-Oye Harry.- habló Draco, con voz seria y dejando la cerveza encima la mesa.- Sobre el malentendido, quiero que me escuches, necesito decirte la verd-

-Basta Draco.- le cortó Harry.- Mira si te he invitado, a sido porque…

No podía decir que lo había hecho para verle, para pasar algo de rato con él, por que aun estaba enamorado de él… Pero la duda de si en verdad fue un malentendido o simplemente Draco le puso los cuernos por propia voluntad, siempre estuvo presente en él. Quizá, si dejaba hablar por fin a Draco se quitaría la duda…

-Habla Draco, ¿qué es la verdad?

Draco respiró hondo un par de veces.

-Sabes que el padre de Nott era un mortífago, no? Pues él también lo era y sabía muchas cosas acerca de los planes que el Lord tenía para atacar Hogwarts. Dumbledore me pidió que le sonsacara información y que… una de las maneras más efectivas sería que me acostara con él… Yo nunca te hubiese engañado Harry! Pero tienes que entender que fue para salvar al colegio, para salvarte a ti!

Harry se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que Nott era un mortífago. Pero nunca pensó que alguien tan joven tuviera información sobre un plan tan importante. Y encima, Dumbledore había sido el que había empujado a Draco a acostarse con él…Eso hizo que aun le tuviera más aborrecimiento al exdirector de Hogwarts. Des de quinto que ya no le tenía esa confianza ciega, pero en el fondo sabía que no haría nunca nada que le perjudicara sobre manera. Ahora veía claro que era mentira, había hecho que él y Draco se separasen y eso había sido muy duro de afrontar para Harry.

Finalmente, cuando Harry se calmó, miró a Draco.

-Muy bien, te creo, sé que Dumbledore sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, aunque no sé como Nott podía tener información sobre una misión tan importante como el ataque a Hogwarts… Pero eso que cambia?

-Harry, cambia muchas cosas!.- dijo Draco asombrado por la pregunta.- Yo te quiero, y tú a mi también! Podemos volver y recuperar estos años perdidos… Te acuerdas de ese viaje que querías hacer a Egipto? Podemos ir los dos solos como lo planeamos aquella vez…

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco. De verdad que quería volver con él? Sí, ese brillo en sus ojos era el que tenía cuando se emocionaba por algo que le hacía mucha ilusión. Como aquella vez que Harry le llevó a un parque de atracciones muggle.

-Draco…yo…

-Qué? No me quieres? Por que si es así podemos ser amigos, me comportaré, me olvidaré de ti…

Harry sonrió, esa era la faceta de Draco que casi nadie conocía, el Draco asustado.

-No, no es eso… claro que te quiero.

Draco se quedó callado en seco, mirando a Harry, quien también le miraba. Fueron acercando las caras hasta que sus labios se rozaron y entonces, todos esos cinco años que habían estado separados y las ganas que tenían de volver a sentir el sabor del otro se hicieron patentes. Se besaron, recuperando el tiempo perdido, impregnándose de la deliciosa sensación que les envolvía al volver a sentirse en los brazos del otro.

No supieron cuanto tiempo después, se separaron. Abrieron los ojos lentamente y Draco, después de darle un beso en la nariz, dijo:

-Feliz Navidad Harry.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

os ha gustado?? espero k sí n-n sé k es muy light....po a mi me gusta así XP

Espero algún reviu!! ok?!

Y para akellos k esperen el cap 9 de Hotel Ocean k sepan k está escrito 3/4 partes así k a ver si antes de find e año lo cuelgooo n-n

Chaooooooooooo

Niea Fowl, the midnight princess from the lost hopes

_---Memento mori---_


End file.
